1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to selector pins, and, in specific embodiments, to spring loaded selector pins for weight stacks.
2. Related Art
Weight training consists of strength training exercises that utilize weights to increase physical strength and develop the size of skeletal muscles, as well as to increase metabolism in order to reduce weight, and improve overall fitness. A variety of equipment is used in weight training to target specific muscle groups. This equipment can be in the form of free-weights utilizing weighted bars with independent weight plates, which may be added or removed, and dumbbells; or weight training machines with weight stacks containing a plurality of weights that are mechanically connected to the machine and utilize a selector device, typically an independent pin, to adjust the amount of weight to be lifted. Weight training machines are highly popular and used at gyms worldwide. Many sports use weight training as part of their training regimen such as football, basketball, track and field, hockey, and rowing. Most notably, bodybuilding and powerlifting use weight lifting as their principal training program.
Among the various weight training techniques are exercises that consist of intensive repetitions (reps), or reduced weight sets, commonly called Drop sets, which are used to push the trainee to a higher level of strength and fitness by reaching the point of muscle failure, making it impossible for the trainee to continue to move the weight.
Typically, when doing drop sets, a training partner supports the trainee, so the trainee is able to continue to make a few more additional reps with less weight in order to push their endurance and strength limit. Normally, after performing the last rep that the trainee can do on their own in a set without a training partner, the trainee would be required to put the weight down, but with the help of a training partner supporting their lift, they are able to continue to make two to three more extremely intensive reps. This will bring the trainee deep into their goal training zone. Being in the zone and the purpose of this intense weight training is to build maximum strength and muscle mass, and burn more calories faster.
Additionally, trainees can use weight training machines with weight stacks to perform reduced weight lifting sets, also known as Drop sets. When the trainee places the weight down after the last rep, they should preferably have a partner to quickly pull out or release the weight stack selector pin and re-insert it in a plate level with less weight. Usually, this process is repeated one to two times. This is a high intensity lifting exercise, because during this set the trainee is not only coming once to the point of muscle failure, but two, three, or more times.
There are significant disadvantages inherent in the current techniques for performing drop sets. If the trainee performs the reduced weight exercise using free-weights, a training partner is absolutely necessary, as it would be impossible to do so otherwise. Often trainees do not have a qualified training partner available and must use the fee-based services of a personal trainer, instead. Alternatively, if the trainee uses a weight training machine with a weight stack, the trainee needs either a training partner to re-set the weight amount, or the trainee must re-set the weight him or herself. This will result in the trainee loosing intensity in the exercise and muscle contraction in the time between resetting the weight. Despite having a training partner to change the weight, remove selector pins, or remove and re-insert selector pins in a weight stack, there is still a delay no matter how fast the training partner can perform the task, thus preventing the trainee from achieving their ultimate level of performance.
Conventional prior art in the field includes weight stack selector pins offered in a variety of designs and sizes configured and limited to the function of selecting and locking a specific amount of weight to be lifted. Examples of these basic weight stack selector pins are composed of simple rod-shaped shafts having a knob mounted at one end to use as a handle. These pins will remain in place at the preset weight until removed manually and re-installed in a different weight plate. More complex prior art uses springs to facilitate locking the weight selection, including externally actuated selector pins that are part of a weight stack machine spring loaded internal locking device mounted on each weight plate, in which the spring loaded action is specifically designed for engaging and locking the selected weight to be lifted, but again, must be manually released in order to change the weight.
Another prior art example is based on a timer apparatus that reduces the weight after a predetermined period of time. There are significant drawbacks to this system making it impractical. First, it is a complicated device to produce that can reduce the weight only once. Second, the device is cumbersome, limiting portability. Third, the expense for such a complex device would likely make it cost prohibitive for individual consumers, limiting its use to weight training machines that are pre-equipped with the device. Fourth, the device can potentially be more prone to system failure due to mechanical fatigue and wear, resulting in added maintenance and replacement costs.
In order to overcome the disadvantages associated with current training methods and the limitations associated with prior art weight selector devices and weight training machines, there is a need to provide a portable device system that automatically reduces the amount of weight selected in the weight stack, while allowing the trainee to safely continue with the Drop set exercise un-interrupted, maximizing the exercise intensity without the need for assistance of a training partner or personal trainer.